Vows
by Yugao702
Summary: All they ever wanted was to make each other happy but due to circumstances, they had to part. Until they suddenly met again in a heartbreaking reunion...on the eve of a wedding day. (Tragic RinXLen, Onesided MikuxLen)


"So Len and Miku-chan are getting married." A young man with dark blue hair mused as he held a wedding invitation in his hands. A woman with short brown hair set down a pile of papers onto the desk. She walked over to where he was and peeked over his shoulder. "Its happening tomorrow." The woman read. "Are you fine with not being able to go?"

Kaito turned to her and smiled awkwardly. "Its been a while since we've all gathered at that place. You remember, right? That island we all had our summer break at." Meiko smiled and nodded as she could still remember the sound of the waves and how much fun they had when they were still in their teens.

"Well, I just thought it'd be better to let them be on their own for now. I'll just send them a greeting." Kaito said. "Also..." The two turned to the desk where mountains and mountains of paperwork were placed. "With the lack of assistance, my work is never done." He sweatdropped.

Meiko frowned then sighed. "I see...then let's try finishing up those papers." She said as she walked over to the desk and picked up a bundle of paper.

Kaito laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "You're a real life saver, Meiko." Kaito smiled. "This all-nighter sounds like fun now." Meiko raised a brow at him as he continued. "But anyways, now that I think about it, Len and Miku-chan were together a lot lately, but I didn't know they were dating. Maybe they've been going out since we were in high school!"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "I think you're wrong." She muttered. Kaito turned to her in confusion. "Len-kun had a different lover back then."

"Ehh?! Really?! I never noticed!" Kaito exclaimed in shock. Meiko shrugged. "I would think so...it seems like it was kept a secret."

"So then how did you know?" He asked curiously. "Could it be you're psychic or something?" Meiko laughed at that. "No, of course not."

"Then how?" Meiko looked at Kaito and smirked. "Oh, how indeed." Kaito simple looked at Meiko in confusion as she worked on the papers.

* * *

 _Pop! Pop!_

"Congratulation on getting married!" A group cheered as confetti was thrown around the restaurant. A certain blond haired male smiled awkwardly while a young woman with long teal hair, tied into pigtails deadpanned and her eye twitched as she sighed. "Ok, see here you guys." Miku started with a stern look. "I know you're all feeling cheery but the ceremony is tomorrow so restrain yourselves!"

The group, specifically the males, laughed. "Oh, you never change Miku!" A male with grassy green hair- Gumo, cackled. He was obviously drunk from how red his face was as he held up a mug of beer. "Should the bride really be saying stuff like that?" Next to him was a tall blond haired male named Rinto, who snorted a laugh. "Are you a demon bride now?"

"Doesn't she give more of a 'mom' feeling?"

"I know right!"

The two continued joking around and laughing loudly, not realizing the apple green haired girl beside them, who was trembling and gripping her glass tightly. Without warning, she exploded.

"Keep on saying that, you bastards! And I'll tear your tongues off and feed them to the dogs!" The girl- Gumi yelled, causing the two to flinch and move away. "Calm down!" A peach colored haired female exclaimed, grabbing onto Gumi to prevent her from attacking them.

"Get off of me, Miki!" Gumi growled as she struggled against her hold and was ready to strangle the two males until a hand gently patted her on the head. Gumi looked up to see Len smiling down at her. "Thanks Megpoid-chan." He said before turning towards the two males, who were currently cowering away from evil looking girl. "Don't call Miku a 'Mom' or a 'Demon Bride'." He lightly scolded. "To me, she is my dear bride."

The girls instantly squealed and cooed while Miku's face colored into a deep shade of red. "Geez! Stop it, its embarrassing!" She exclaimed as she lightly pounded against Len's chest while he laughed. Gumo and Rinto on the other hand, instantly recovered and began snickering as how red Miku's face was.

Miki smiled and giggled at the display. "Miku-chan looks happy, doesn't she?" She said. A reddish haired female- Teto agreed instantly as she grinned beside her. Some of the girls sat apart from the boys and sat in a nearby table, watching as the couple laughed and joked around playfully with the others. "Yup!" Teto nodded. "I'm glad Len-kun is looking cheerful too!"

Gumi sighed as she leaned back against her chair before the edges of her lips curled a tiny bit. "Yeah..." She muttered.

"I think it's been about year...when he'd suddenly want to be alone for days while secluding himself in his office." Teto explained. "He'd never eat...and whenever anyone tried talk to him, he wouldn't react like he couldn't hear us..."

They paused at that. They could still remember that time clearly. The way Len looked those months ago compared today. At that time, he rarely left the room and avoided anyone for some reason. He would drown himself in his work and would talk to no one.

If anyone even had the chance to see him they would see just how terribly thin and pale he had become and if one looked closely at his face, they would see the noticeable dark rings around his eyes as well as how red and puffy they were...as if he had been crying all night long. He looked terrible back then, which worried everyone around him, especially Miku, who had always been there to support Len.

But now, he looked much healthier and his complexion was better than a year ago.

"Miku-chan was always there for him!" Teto huffed proudly and crossed her arms. "I don't really know why he became like that, but I'm sure that Len-kun is all better, thanks to Miku-chan."

Miki quietly sip her glass of wine and stared at the pair as they laughed. "What if..." She started. "What if Miku-chan hadn't been by his side at that time? I wonder if she'd still be the one marrying him..."

"What?"

Miki flinched and gasped as she turned to Gumi, who frowned and narrowed her eyes at her. She gulped. Gumi had been best friends with Miku since they were children and can be a bit overprotective of Miku which sometimes frightens most of the friends at the thought of what she could do if anything happened to Miku. "I-I'm sorry!" Miki exclaimed in panic. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"There's no 'what ifs'." Gumi said. "Len chose Miku and that's it."

It was no secret that most of the girls in their group and those in their high school days were interested in Len. He was handsome, smart, and very loving. The typical 'boy-next-door' type that won the hearts of many girls. Even Gumi admitted once that she might've been attracted to Len at one point but then the feeling died down shortly.

"Miku had always been in love with him and that's why things turned out this way." Gumi crossed her arms. "Everything's good as it is. There's no need for such things like 'what ifs'. Remember that."

Miki frowned, although it looked more like a pout while Teto smiled nervously at her.

* * *

"Okay, we'll be leaving now." It was almost midnight and the girls decided it was time to get some sleep. They walked out of the restaurant to settle down for the night while most of the guys stayed behind for reasons. Miku span around to Len and smiled brightly. "Good night, Len." She said as she waved goodbye to him. "See you later."

Len grinned. "Yeah, see you later." He waved to them as they all said their good nights and went back to their cottages. Len walked back in to the restaurant and sweat dropped. "Ugh, what am I suppose to do with them?" He thought out loud as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Most of the guys- if not, all- were passed out and were scattered everywhere in awkward positions. Gumo was spread on the floor, knocked out. His face was completely red from drinking and was snoring loudly with drool dribbling down his open mouth. Rinto on the other hand, was much better off than Gumo as he was seated on one of the table. His arms were crossed on top of the table and his head laid on top of it, he was snoring lightly and his face was just as red as Gumo's.

Len let out a long sigh and walked towards the kitchen while avoiding from stepping the snoring obstacles that laid on the ground.

The clock ticked loudly as Len cleaned up the dishes. Since the restaurant was apparently reserved for them for the whole day, the chefs and waiters left early, leaving them all by themselves and since Len was the only one who wasn't wasted, it was up to him to clean up the mountain of dishes that was set in the side.

Len sighed as he placed the last plate away and walked out of the kitchen. He glanced at the counter and saw Miku's bag still there. She must have forgotten it.

He glanced at the clock. There's still time, he might catch up with them.

Len picked up his scarf and the purse then ran out of the restaurant to chase after Miku. He walked around the area to see if they were still around but unfortunately, no one was around.

Len frowned then sighed and shrugged. Oh well, he could just give it to her any time. _'I should go back to my cottage and rest too.'_ He thought and turned around until-

 _WHOOOOSH_

A strong gush of wind suddenly blew. He yelped at the sudden cold air that smacked him in the face and without warning, his scarf unwrapped itself from his neck and flew through the wind.

Len cursed and chased after it. This can't be happening. Why did such bad luck have to happen to him now?

Len chased it as it flew towards the beach that was slightly further away and was hidden from sight. Tomorrow is a very important day.

"Geez, where'd it-" Len stopped and froze as his scarf softly landed right next to a figure that stood on the beach. His eyes were wide open in shock as he stared at the person's back as she bent down and picked the fabric up quietly before ever so slowly, the person turn around and faced Len with surprised expression...that mirrored Len's.

The salty sea breeze blew and the figure in front of him, gently tucked her short blond hair behind her ear while her large white ribbon swayed in the wind.

A single tear dribbled down Len's cheek. "Rin..."

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **10 YEARS AGO**_

That hot summer...

"Rin!" Len called out to a certain blond female as she stood near the beach. His face was as red as a tomato and he honestly hoped that it was because of the summer heat as he yelled out. "I love you!"

Len fell for his first and only love.

Everyone knew Rin Kagami was a troublemaker. She was known to be manipulative, devious, a born liar, and other names. She was the type of person you wouldn't want your friends and family to met and was so rebellious that she had even gain the reputation as 'The Daughter of Evil'.

Everyone had warned him to stay away from her and that she'll just ruin him but Len knew better than that. He knew underneath that rebellious facade, Rin was actually an insecure, timid girl who had no idea how to express her feelings properly.

She was kind and gentle that it melted his heart in an instant. To Len, she was the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Len had never been in a serious relationship before. With his looks and personality, it was no surprise that he had a few girlfriends here and there but he took them seriously and only saw the girls as friends. He never kissed them on the lips nor did he actually touched them in an intimate way that frustrated them and the relationships would end just as fast as it started.

Len didn't really feel bad about and thought that he might never know what it would be like to really fall in love with someone...that was until he met Rin.

He'll admit when he first met Rin, he's first reaction to her was spoiled, devious girl who couldn't follow the rules even if her life depended on it but as time passed...his opinion of her changed.

Rin came from a different school at the time and the two only met in the weekends or if summer came around. The time he spent with her became precious and he began to see different sides of the seemingly free spirited girl.

And before he knew it...he fell in love for the first time in his life and he didn't want to let her go.

-0-0-0-

"So...why are we here?" Rin asked as she looked around the beach that was surprisingly empty despite the fact, it was already summer.

"I um..." Len sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to come here with you, that's all."

Rin deadpanned at him. "So you dragged me out of my nice, cool room to just come here out in the blazing sun?" Len smiled nervously. "Well...yeah."

Rin's eye twitched and she walked over to the ocean. Len looked at her in confusion as she dipped her feet into the water until it reached her ankles before she turned towards him...and kicked the sea water towards him.

"W-Wha-! Hey!" Len yelped as he was splashed in the face with the salty water. "That's what you get for bring me here for no good reason!" Rin exclaimed and quickly bent down scooping handfuls of water and continued splashing him.

"Hey! Rin, stop!" Len lifted his arms to at least, block some of the water from hitting him on the face while Rin smiled and cackled mischievously. "Pfft- Rin! Okay that's it! This is war!" Len exclaimed and charged towards to Rin with the plan to scoop her off the water. Rin stood straight, knowing what Len was planning and waited.

Unfortunately, Len being unusually clumsy today, tripped over his own feet and was falling right on top of Rin. The two screamed as the fell right into the shallow waters.

 _SPLASH!_

The two blonds sat in the waters, complete drenched to the bone and stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Rin snorted and burst out laughing. "What the heck? As I thought, what a hopeless fail!"

Len groaned. "Ugh, please stop!" He grunted. "Geez, How uncool and I just wanted to impress you." Rin stopped laughing and looked at Len with a puzzled expression.

"Lately, we haven't been together much and I thought if I took you out here, I might do something cool but I thought I might be going to fast and..." He groaned and ruffled wet hair in frustration. "Ah damn, now I feel embarrassed about this.." He muttered. "And we just started dating, at that..."

Rin silently stared at Len then smiled, a soft blush covered her cheeks. She shuffled closer and reached out to touch his forearm. Len looked up to see Rin gentle smile before she quickly leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss to his lips, much to his surprise...since it was his first kiss.

Len's eyes shot wide open and his face turn bright red as they pulled away. "Eh? Uh? W-W-Wha-?!" Len was at a loss of words as Rin giggled softly. "Your pace is fine, Len." She said as she caressed his cheek. "Whether or not you look cool or you're awkward or clumsy, its fine."

Rin smiled gently. "Let's just be ourselves and take it slow, okay?" Len looked at Rin in surprise before he smiled back and nodded.

After that, everything seemed perfect. Every time he was with Rin, things just seem to become even more fun and there was nothing he wanted more than to be with her every second. They soon graduated from high school and spend almost every moment with each other. They've been together for nine whole years and Len had never cheated on Rin, not once, not ever and so has Rin because for them, they were completely in love. To Len, life was just perfect...

That was until one day...

-0-0-0-

 _Ring Ring_

Len looked from his paperwork and glanced over to his phone that sat on his desk. He picked up his phone and peeked into the screen to see who was calling. It was Teto.

He tilted his head in confusion. Why would Teto call him at this time? It was already 7:30 pm and almost everyone has left the office. Well, everybody except for him since he had to work overtime. He glanced outside the window to see it was raining heavily and sighed. It was going to be hard going home tonight.

His phone continued to ring noisily in the empty office as he vibrated violently in his hand. Len sighed again and answered the call.

"Hel-"

 _"Len! Oh thank goodness! Something's happen!"_ Teto exclaimed in panic, which instantly caught Len's attention. "Why? Did something happen?"

 _"Len, I-I'm not sure how to tell you this but...Rin, she's-"_

Len thought the world stood still at that moment and he paled drastically. Len at that moment, forgot how to breath as Teto began to tell him what happen in details but he didn't hear the rest as he dashed out of the building and ran through the streets, without caring that he was now drenched from the pouring rain.

All he cared about was his sweet Rin...who was currently being treated in a hospital due to an accident.

For what Teto told him, Rin was driving away from work until a drunk truck driver crashed right into her, resulting to her being placed in the hospital to treat her injuries. Teto said that the accident was so bad that the car Rin was in flipped over numerous times.

His heart sank to the ground the moment he arrived in the hospital and was told that she was in a coma due to the impact. That night, he fell to his knees right next to Rin's bed and sobbed. It was not fair. Why did his sweet, sweet Rin had to be like this.

He lifted his head weakly and stared at Rin's form. Her arms were wrapped tightly with bandages until her neck, she was slightly bruised but despite that, she looked so peaceful as if she was only napping lightly. Len cried once again. If only he had protected her.

-0-0-0-

A few months have passed and Rin was still in a coma.

Len visited her everyday and would always bring flowers to her...even though he knew she couldn't see them. There wasn't a day he would miss visiting her and sometimes he would spend hours in her hospital room, talking to her as if she was awake. Most of the doctors and nurses knew who he was because of his everyday visits and they would often compliment how sweet he was to visit his girlfriend, which often embarrassed him.

But everyday, Len hoped Rin would open her eyes and hoped to see her smile at him once again.

It was a bright sunny day and Len once again was visiting Rin. Some of the nurses greeted him as he passed by and he would give them a smile (which would cause them to blush or squeal from how handsome he was).

In his hand was a fresh bouquet of sweet sultans, Rin's favorite flower. He sighed as he walked down the hall until he spotted a familiar man with long purple hair that was tied to a ponytail. "Good afternoon, Doctor Kamui." Len greeted as he approached him.

Doctor Gakupo Kamui glanced at him and smiled back. "Good afternoon to you too, Kagamine-kun." He said. "Here to visit your girlfriend again?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of free time today and thought I should spend it all with Rin." Len explained. Gakupo's eyes trailed down to the bouquet in his hands and he smirked. "Such beautiful flowers is it for your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah." Len nodded. He looked down at the flowers and smiled gently. "Its Rin's favorite so I thought she might be happy if I gave her these."

There a moment of silence as Len stared down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. Gakupo didn't say a word and only looked at the boy with sympathy. "How is she...?" Len muttered.

"She's doing fine." Gakupo answered. "Same as usual but she's responding very well..." He paused. "There's a chance she might wake up."

Len looked up at Gakupo with surprise. "Really?" His eye shone with hope in them. Gakupo nodded. "Yeah, she might wake up sooner or later." Len smiled brightly and sighed in relief. Gakupo smiled a bit then glance back at the flowers in Len's hands. "Say...do you know the meaning of sweet sultans?"

Len looked at him with puzzled expression. Gakupo grinned. "You may not know this...but sweet sultans mean 'Happiness' in the language of flowers."

He looked down at the flowers. Happiness. That's right. Len closed his eyes and smiled. Happiness is when he is always with Rin.

"Kamui-sensei!" The two turned to the side to a nurse rushing towards them before she stopped in front of them, breathlessly and look slightly panicked. "This is serious! Just now..." She paused for a moment to take in some air. "Rin Kagami-san has just opened her eyes!"

Len's eyes widened at the news. Rin...was awake? He shoved the flowers to the nurse and dash down the hall. Gakupo called out to him but he ignored it as he ran. Rin was awake. She was awake!

The moment he saw her room, his eyes lit and he smiled brightly...that was until he entered the room, his heart broke at the sight.

Rin was indeed awake...and she was screaming.

She sat on her bed as she shrieked to the top of her lungs and was gripping her head, pulling her hair as if she was trying to rip it off. Many nurses struggled to calm her down and held her down as she kicked and trashed around.

"Rin!" Len yelled out and almost instantly, Rin froze and stopped struggling. The nurses reluctantly released her when she seemingly calmed down. Len slowly walked over to her as she looked up at him. He smiled almost sadly. "I've been waiting for you." He muttered as he reached out towards her.

 _Slap!_

But Rin slapped his hand away. "Who..." She mumbled, a look of fear clear on her face. "Who are you?...Please stay away from me!" Len's heart froze at the look Rin gave him. It was almost unbearable but the saddest thing was...she didn't recognize him.

Len took her hand with both his hands. Rin flinched and was about to pull it back when Len muttered. "Your pace is fine." Rin stopped and stared at him. "Rin...you can take your time so.."

Rin sucked in a breath when tears began to overflow from his eyes as he tightly held her hand. "Let's just be ourselves and take it slow."

-0-0-0-

Due to the accident, Rin had a short memory loss but soon after recovered. A few weeks later, Rin was fully recovered and was able to leave the hospital...but her arms were forever scarred from the accident.

Although, it took sometime for them to get used to it...As long as the two of them were together, they could get past anything.

"This area is so peaceful." Rin commented as she stared at the children as they played while the adults laughed and talked to each other. Currently, they were at the park since Len thought Rin could use some fresh air after being in a coma for so long. They sat in one of the park bench as they bathed under the sunlight.

Rin's face scrunched up into a disturbed look as she hugged the large brown envelope to her thin form and grunted. "I'm honestly terrified. It's just too peaceful." Len laughed at that. "Does peace and quiet make you worry that much?" He snorted a laugh.

A ball suddenly rolled at Len's feet and little girl chased after it. Len picked up the ball and smiled as he gave it back. "Here you go." He said and the girl smiled. "Thank you!" Len never noticed the look Rin gave him as he waved at the little girl who ran back to her parents.

Len turned to Rin and smiled. "When everything is settled...maybe we can open a store together." He said. "What do you prefer? A Japanese candy store or a bakery?"

Rin's eyes widened. Was he...planning to live together? "Len..."

Len's smiled brightened even more as a light blush stained his cheeks at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. "Together..." He said out loud. "That would be the ultimate happiness."

He thought they would be together always. He thought they would never be apart ever again and that he would be able to protect her as long as he lived...that's what he thought...

"Len...Let's end things." Rin suddenly said as she stood up. She glanced at Len over her shoulder with a seemingly blank look on her delicate face. "I...want to be happy..."

-0-0-0-

* * *

-0-0-0-

"Congratulations on your engagement, Len." Rin congratulate. Len said nothing and only stared at the blond haired girl. Rin then lifted the scarf in her hand. "Here." She said. "You were looking for this, right?"

Len didn't move for a second before he slowly approached her. Each step grew heavier as he got closer to her. He reached out and took the scarf from her hands. Their fingers lightly brushed against each other but they didn't say anything.

"When did you arrived?" Len questioned, making no move to put on his scarf again despite the cold weather. Rin just smiled. "Just now." She replied. "I'm sorry I was so slow. I had to finish up at work." She shoved her hands into her coat and laughed. "I'm still suited up too."

Len glanced down at her outfit. She wore a black pencil skirt and white blouse with a long black coat to protect her from the cold. She looked really mature except that same ridiculously large white ribbon was still tied up in her hair. They hadn't seen each other for a whole year since they broke up...and Rin hasn't changed a bit.

Rin glanced to the side. "I bet everyone is here already." She said. "Ah, did you have a pre-celebration party? Such a shame, I wanted to celebrate too."

Len didn't respond for a few minutes. "You look well..." He remarked and Rin shrugged. "Well, as you can see." She then turned to the ocean. "I was just listening to the waves but it was getting late so I'd thought I'd go back to my cottage." She turned back to Len and giggled. "But I wasn't expecting a scarf to come flying at me! Anyways let's hurry back-"

"Rin..." Rin stopped when she noticed the serious look in Len's eyes. "Was your illness cured?"

Rin froze at that and the two stared at each other intently. "What?" She smiled warily. "Where did that come from? That was-"

"I heard from Teto." Len cut in. "She said in it was life-threatening." Rin didn't respond to that, confirming Len's thoughts and he looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" He quietly questioned. "You could have discussed it with me."

"...What good would that have done?" Len's head shot up as Rin smiled sadly. "It would have scared you and you'd be sad whenever you looked at me...There's nothing you could have done and you would have only meddled. Isn't that irresponsible and also hypocritical of you?"

"But-" Len started, almost desperately. "I'm-"

"Its true that my life was in danger because of my illness..." Rin cut in and turned to the sea once more. "Well, I'm almost fully cured now though." Her voice then fell softly, almost to a whisper. "It happened not too long ago, so much that it was miraculous."

Len looked away, unsure what to say next. "I see..." He muttered. There was silence between them until Len broke it. "Anyways...I'm glad you're alive."

Rin's eyes widened and she turned towards him as he smiled gently...but his eyes were filled with sadness. "I was worried and thought I might never see you again...You went to who knows where just like that...and you never made any contact."

Rin didn't say a word as Len went on. "Like you said I'm...I couldn't give you confidence. Not back then and even now. I may not be a reliable person but..." He paused. "Even so...I've always wanted you to be happy."

Rin's eyes widened as her hands curled into fists until her knuckles turned white. "Those feelings won't ever change" Len continued. "Does that shock you?"

Rin bit her lip before she began to laugh weakly. "Len...I'm happy enough." She said. "I'm completely cured of my disease and I'm in good health. I'm good at my job and I was given a place to live in, I don't need to worry about food and lately, my luck has been good."

Rin slowly lifted her head and smiled painfully, which made Len suck in a sharp breath. "And then...to think I was invited to a good friend's wedding...I would have never thought of it."

"Rin-!" Len began but Rin just laughed. "Ahaha, just kidding." She said and took a step back. "Sorry I made you talk with me even though, its late." She span around. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow...Good night."

She was about to walk away when suddenly Len grabbed her arm, causing her stop in her tracks. "Wha-" Rin started when Len cut her off. "Don't give me that!" He exclaimed. "You broke with me. You forgot about me. Maybe you were living with a new lover at some unknown place...I thought I should do something to be happy." He paused for a second. "Maybe...I thought maybe you wouldn't come to the wedding."

Len tightened his grip on her arm. "And yet why...why do you look like that?!" Len span her around and stared into Rin's tear filled eyes and she had a painfully sad expression on her face.

"Weren't you going to be happy by breaking up with me?!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist. He desperately wanted answers. Answers only she can answer. "If there's still something you're hiding then tell me! Do you really fine me that unreliable?!"

Rin looked at him with hesitation and pain. She didn't want to say. She didn't want to ruin Miku's only chance of happiness. Miku was her friend, she didn't want to make her suffer for her selfishness...what's more, she didn't want to ruin Len's opportunity to be happy. Rin didn't want to destroy her only chance to atone for her mistakes but...but...

"I'm sorry." Rin mumbled. "There's no way I'm seeing someone new."

Len looked at Rin, puzzled. "Huh?" Rin just continued staring at her feet. "You're not unreliable Len...You've always been honest and serious and always straight forward with scary things...like right now."

Rin lifted her head and smiled sadly. "You're...the only one who can make me happy, after all."

Len's eyes widened. "W-What?" He whispered but Rin went on, the tears in her eyes slowly dribbling down her face. "I thought the two of us wouldn't get to meet alone. Today...will be the last time I get to fell this so...I wonder if I can tell you."

Rin began to tremble as she touched his forearm. "Is it okay for me to stop lying?" She muttered. "You see, Len...By meeting you, hearing your voice, looking at your eyes, touching your hands...Its painfully obvious that..."

She reached out and took his hand before she stared into his eyes and confessed. "I've...always been in love with you."

Len's eyes widened as Rin went on. "And that's exactly why I want you to be happy. I want to have a wonderful life where you can take happiness into your own hands. Where you can have a lovely girl as your wife and be surrounded by blessings, where you can raise your children and grow old with someone you love...I want your family to take care of you as your life comes to an end..."

It was all Rin wished for him. She wanted him to be happy. When she saw Len giving back the ball that little girl dropped in the park, Rin knew she could never give him that happiness. She was sick from a rare illness and the chances of her dying was rather high. She can't provide him with the happiness he deserves.

That day, she bit her lip and hugged the large envelope into her chest...where the files for the hospital she was going was in. She couldn't tell him about her illness or the fact she going to another country to treat her sickness, it would only break his heart...that was why she had to end the relationship before it was too late.

"I know, I can't give you that but..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she held his hand tightly. His hand was so cold but she didn't mind...because this was her last chance to hold it again. "I'm sure Miku can give all that. You will be happy...and that will make me happier than anything else."

She tightened her hold ever so slight. "So...don't worry about me. I only want you to be happy."

Len pulled his hand away from her hold and let it drop to his side. "...You're telling me that now?" He said in a husky voice. Rin watched as Len curled his hands tightly into fists until his knuckles were pure white and stared down at his feet. "Who's the irresponsible one?" He looked away. "You're incredibly cruel."

Rin said nothing. "You lie all the time, you're always smiling like an idiot while acting so rebellious and stubborn, you never stop and think...you never change...You're just like back then."

Rin's eyes widened before they softened as she remembered that day...the day she broke his heart.

Len could still remember it clearly like it was just yesterday. He fell to his knees as Rin walked away. He felt a part of him died as she left him without looking back. His heart broke entirely and tears streamed down his face. The pain was unbearable.

"You're been saying that you want me to be happy..." Len started. "After you left me...how do you think I felt? You didn't even think about it. Everyday my chest would hurt on and on...It hurts so much that I couldn't stop crying..."

The cold wind gushed pass them and Rin's eyes widened when she saw...Len was crying. Tears rapidly streaming down his eyes as he continued. "But then...even though I thought I was alright again..."

Without warning, Len pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Rin sucked in a breath and unintentionally she took a deep breath into his scent. It smelled of bananas and sea...he smelled just the same as before. "I'm not. I'm still the same as back then too. Just the same." He chocked out, trying to cover up a sob and Rin's eyes began to water once again. "I mean, its still too much...my chest still hurts."

Rin has always been the only person he could ever love entirely. He loved Miku as well but...not in the way he had loved Rin. To Len, Rin was his whole world, his everything. He'd give anything to be with her again...but it was too late. He was getting married Miku and that was it...

Len embraced her even more tightly as if he didn't want to let her go. He buried his face into her hair and finally confessed. "I've always, always been in love with you."

That was it. Those were the words she wanted to hear for so long...and yet, they were like knives that stab her. Rin broke down and began to cry into his chest.

If only they could turn back time...

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **9 YEARS AGO**_

"Rin! Rin!" Len called out as he ran around the place. "Tch. Where in the world did she go?" He ran out towards the hotel of the island, where Miku was hanging up the laundry with Gumi beside her as she held a camera. They turn to see Len looking around frantically and Miku frowned. "Hey Len-kun!" She called, stomping towards him. "If you have time to be playing around then help us out!"

Len flinched and held his hands up in surrender. "I-I know already!" He quickly said. "I'll help out later!" He dash off into the forest of laundry with Miku yelling after him. "Hey! Wait a second!"

Len sighed as he stopped for a second until he noticed someone coming from the distance. A suddenly strong gush of wind blew causing the laundry to flutter. Miku and Gumi squealed at the sudden wind.

Rin stared at Len in surprise as the wind blew pass them. In her hands was a basket filled with fresh sweet sultans. She blinked then smiled softly, causing Len's heart to skip a beat. "Were you looking for me?" She questioned. Len didn't say a word for a second and just stared. He always thought she couldn't get even more beautiful...and always he was proven wrong.

Rin tilted her head in confusion. "What? Is something wrong?" She said, snapping Len out of his daze. "Ah! um.." He reached into his pocket. "Here." Len offered her something and Rin glanced down into his hand. She blinked when she saw a small orange plastic ring.

"I got it from the slot machine and I thought I'd give it to you." Rin didn't answer and stared at the ring. Len sheepishly looked at her. "You like these sort of things, right?"

Rin slowly took the ring and stared at it. "You..." She began. "Giving your lover a ring...do you get what this means?"

"Eh...Huh?!" Len exclaimed, his face turning bright red as he realized what Rin was implying. "Ah, no! I didn't mean it like that-"

"Aww, I'm wrong?" Rin whine teasingly and she giggled. Len then sighed. "No...well, I meant it like that...I guess." He mumbled and Rin smiled as a blush covered her cheeks. She placed the ring into her ring finger and smiled before placing a kiss to it. "I'm happy then." She said happily.

Len's heart began to race madly at her happy expression. He gulped nervously. "Hey, Rin-"

"Hey! You two!" They turned to see Miku scowling at them as she held a pile of blankets in her hands. "What are you two doing, just standing there?! Start helping out!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the hotel to put away the blankets before the wind would blow them away.

"I'll go help." Rin said and turned around to leave. "Wait a second!" Len exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, causing her to gasp. Len span her around, making her drop the basket and ultimately spilling the flowers.

Rin's eyes widened when Len suddenly bent down and their lips met. The flowers scattered into the wind as they pulled away from the sweet kiss. Len smiled brightly.

"I love you." He said. "All this time and from now on, I'll always love you." Rin's face turned even redder at his honest confession as he continued. "No matter what difficulties there will be. Let's face them together. If we are together, then we will definitely be happy..."

"I vow this to you."

-0-0-0-

* * *

-0-0-0-

Len opened his eyes as the sound of his alarm clock went off. He stared at the ceiling passively and sat up. Just now, he had a dream...or more like, a bittersweet memory.

The alarm continued to beep loudly until Len reached out and pressed the snooze. He glanced at the corner of the room where his white tux was neatly prepared. He stared at it for a moment then stared into the distance with a sadness hidden behind his cerulean eyes before quietly closing them.

Today...was his wedding day.

* * *

 _If I could go back to that time once again...I would erase any doubts I had._

 _Surely...I'm no longer in love with you..._

"Ah! Are those pictures from the wedding?" Meiko asked as she looked at the photos that were scattered onto the desk. It has been a month since Len and Miku got married and everything seemed to return to normal.

"Wah! Show them to me!" Miki exclaimed as she picked up one of the pictures. "We were all at work at that time."

"Oh, they came out pretty good!" Kaito said as he examined one of the pictures. "I got them from Gumi this morning." Teto said to the group. "Whoa, seriously? She has gotten better in photography lately." Rinto remarked. Teto laughed. "Yeah, from the start, she kept on saying 'This is a once in a lifetime thing, I won't let this chance get away' and was picturing like crazy!"

Everyone who didn't attend the wedding can already picture Gumi running around, trying to snap pictures of anything and anyone in the place, blinding nearly everyone in the room.

"Well, its amazing though." Kaito commented. "Everyone has a smile on their faces." He picked up one of the pictures. "They all give off a pleasantly warm atmosphere."

In the side, Rin smiled gently as she scanned some of the pictures. She wasn't able to attend the wedding the next day...so it was rather pleasant to them in pictures...it was much more bearable than being there in person.

"Huh?" Most of the group leaned forward at one particular picture. "Uwaaah, Len-kun's face is all stiff!" Miki said as they stared at the photo. Len was smiling so stiffly as if he was forcing himself to smile, he looked rigid like a robot as well.

"Ah, you're right." Gumo commented as he frowned and looked over at the other pictures. "Uh...Wait a second." They bent down scanning the photos with Len's face on it. "Here too...same here...and over here too!"

Every single picture of Len seemed terribly rigid and awkward which made the group sweat drop. "After such a nice ceremony, what a waste." Rinto couldn't help say aloud. "Or was it because of the ceremony?"

"Ah! That reminds me." Kaito suddenly exclaimed. "Miku asked me to download the photo files from the time we were all in high school." He reached out and began digging into his bag. "I wonder if Len was photographed there too..."

Kaito pulled out a brown envelope and spilled the contents on the desk. Everyone exclaimed in awe as they looked into the pictures. "How nostalgic!" Miki clapped her hands together. "We asked Gumi-chan to take a lot of them back then, didn't we?"

Gumo then laughed. "Now that I'm looking at them, we were all so young...Wait." Gumo picked up a certain picture. "Is that...Len?"

They stared at the picture of Gumo grinning to the camera with the same stiff looking Len next to him...only this time, Len was incredibly blurry while Gumo was as clear as day. No one said a word for a moment.

"This is a whole new level of being tense." Gumo cringed. "Len surprisingly has a talent of looking bad in pictures."

"And he's so good looking too, what a waste." Teto sighed in disappointment, that was when something caught her eye. "Oh, wait!" She gasped. "H-Hey! Look at this picture! Its amazing!"

"What? Does it have another weird Len on it?" Rinto questioned. "No! It doesn't!" Teto tossed the photo onto the desk for everyone to see and they gasped.

"How pretty!" Miki exclaimed as she stared in awe. Gumo tilted his head in surprise and confusion. "Is this really Len?" Everyone began to chatter excitedly which made Rin curious as she walked over and peeked over their shoulders to see what they were chatting about. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture. That is-

"When was this picture taken?" Meiko wondered. "Do you remember?"

"He looks so happy in it! His mood looks so different from all the other ones." Teto added. "It's like he's able to eat all the bananas he's ever want!"

"No, I don't think that's it." Gumo laughed. "If it made a man that happy, he must've thought of swimming with some hot girls in the ocean!" In cue, Rinto and Meiko simultaneously punched the green haired male in the head, which caused him to yelp. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

"You're wrong." They all turned to Kaito, who smiled at the picture. "Its probably 'I've fallen in love' or something like that..."

"When a scenery you were once used to and is wholly ordinary, somehow starts to become meaningful, and when you're alone and everything is incredibly boring but only by being together..." Kaito paused and smiled. "You can feel an overflowing sense of happiness that reaches your face."

Rin stared down at the table as Kaito continued. "I feel like I can understand how the Len in the picture feels."

"Wow..." Teto said in awe. "Could it be...Shion-san is in love!" Meiko cleared her throat and looked away with a light blush while Kaito's face was as red as a tomato. "H-Huh?! Why do you say that?!" Some of them sweat dropped at how obvious Kaito was acting.

Everyone continued to tease Kaito and talking to each other, without noticing Rin picking up the picture and stared at it. On the picture was her and Len...the day he vowed to love her always. Len was smiling so happily in the photo that it made her wonder how Gumi managed to take a photo of them.

The time, she found out she had a rare illness that could kill her within time...she was prepared to let Len go in order for him to obtain the happiness he deserved instead of having him chain to her and making him suffer...

But after a year, the time she was suddenly told that she was completely cured from her sickness...she cried. Not from tears of joy...but from pure sadness. It wasn't because she wasn't relieved that she was cured...but it was because she realized she had given up everything and was prepared to leave it all...She had thrown away the only person she had ever loved.

Rin selfishly thought that Len would still come back to her...until she found out he was getting married. Two weeks after she was completely cured.

Yes, Rin knew she was selfish. She had heartlessly threw him away without considering his feelings, thinking it was for the best, and now she had to face the consequences.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar orange plastic ring, and stared at it.

 _Surely, I'm no longer...in love._

What a terrible lie. "I, too." Rin muttered to herself. Tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled sadly at the picture. "Vow this to you."

* * *

 **A/N: Longest one shot I have ever created.**

 **Now that I look at it from a certain angle, the story seemed a bit...cliche...and for some odd reason, I just notice that every time I create a one shot about angst, it always seems to end with the person the character loves marrying someone else. This is so weird.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story (even though the story made me feel like an a-hole since I just separated my favorite pairing apart) It took a while but I just thought of this story back then during valentines. (I was extremely bitter at that time.)**

 **Ah, valentines. The day for lovers to cuddle up and be all lovey dovey without anyone saying a word about it...have you noticed that it was also known as 'Single Awareness Day'? Because it made me realized that I had no boyfriend since the day I was born.**

 **Am I not that attractive?! I get that I don't have a face that can rival a model nor a body that would make men go crazy but seriously?! Anyone is fine, I just really want to go out with someone! (reference from a song with the same title by Len btw)**

 **Anyways thank you for supporting my other stories and I hope you favorite this story for me. Don't forget to review!**

 **Well, for now Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
